Destroyed
by Lady Miata
Summary: Harry is walking to his parents grave when he finds Dumbledore staring at the graves.


Title: Destroyed  
Author: LadyMiata

Summary: Harry wants to talk to his parrent's grave but is surprised to find Albus there  
Spoilers: none.  
Disclaimer: Maybe I could get the rights for Christmas? No? Oh well.  
Notes: Songfic Destroyed, Within Temptation.  
Warnings: Voldemortis not so bad, Dumbledore's an ars, and all the characters have that is in the books are the names.  
Feedback of all kinds gratefully received

**Destroyed**

Harry walks over to Dumbledore he is standing at the gravestones that belonged to his father and mother. He's been here every day for 3 weeks trying to figure out what he felt. He hadn't expected to see Dumbledore here.  
Sindce he's been of age the war has been smashed to the surface in the muggle world. Muggles and wizards alike have been fighting. and everyone seemed to be on Dumbledore's side now. Voldemort was losing, and Harry hated that fact. What would he do without him. On his 18th birthday, Voldemort gave him a pressent. It was an explination. The reason why. Harry tried to fight the understanding. He wanted revenge on the father who left him, when he got it, Dumbledore left him too, he didnt want to hurt Dumbledore by killing his father, (which was an accident, he only ment to hurt him.) but Dumbledore condemned him. He used dark magic, That makes you a dark wizard. Harry felt the anger rush through him. this was his chance to show how he felt.

_I did my best to please you  
But my best was never good enough  
Somehow you're only able to see  
All I am not_  
Dumbledore looked at him in surprise, Wondering how Harry had known where his parrents graves were. As Harry drew closer he desided to ask. Harry's answer shocked him. "Tom Riddle showed me when I asked him too"  
"And when did you see him"  
"Every day since my 18th birthday." Came the easy reply. It had to be some plan for his demise, was Dumbledore's thought.  
"You have a plan to destroy him then."

_Did you ever look behind  
Aren't you afraid of the pieces you'll find  
I have failed you  
but you have failed me too_  
"I'm not going to destroy him" Harry was a little taken back from the trust Dumbledore had in his loyalty, but then he had considered him his father for a while, just like Tom did.  
"Then why are you meeting him so much"  
"He explaned my past, his past,... you're past" he muttered, out loud he said, "He told me things you never wanted me to know.  
"He is evil, Harry."

_It's so easy to destroy and condemn  
The ones you do not understand  
do you ever wonder if it's justified_  
"Or so you say. Did ever wonder if you knew the whole truth." Anger came acros his face faster than lightning.  
Dumbledore was worrying now. Harry might have been lost to the dark. "He uses Dark magic. He tried to kill you"  
"And I him."

_It's so easy to destroy and condemn  
The ones you do not understand  
in your life why didn't you ever try_  
With a crack Voldemort appeared on the gravyard. "There you are Harry. I was worried when you didn't come." His eyes fell on Dumbledore "Oh." was all he said.  
Dumbledore raised his wand at Voldemort yelling "You bespelled Harry to the dark"  
Voldemort started laughing and answered calmly "I wish then he wouldn't be such a bother." Harry laughed too. And Dumbledore stared holes through Voldemort.

_I close my eyes as  
I walk the thin line  
between love and hate  
For the person with the same blood in his veins_  
Dumbledore was ready to attack and Harry wouldn't stand for it. He went to stand infront of Voldemort, and to Dumbledore's bewilderment, Voldemort's arms slithered around the boy-he-tryed-to-kill. Harry spoke; "I can't let you harm him, Dumbledore. You see I understand the things you never wanted to know. It would be easy to destroy him, but I won't. I don't condemn people, without reasen." Hate was showing on the two faces facing Dumbledore.

_You show no regrets  
about all the things you did or said  
I have failed you  
but believe me  
you failed me too _  
"Nor do I, So be it. I'll kill you both. You're on the losing side." Dumbledore said with anger and sadness dueling in his voice and eyes.  
"See what I mean, Harry? Not even asking why." Voldemort said.  
"I do." came Harry's sad answer. "You have my permission."

_It's so easy to destroy and condemn  
The ones you do not understand  
do you ever wonder if it's justified_  
Voldemort called the deatheaters to dispose of th problem called Dumbledore. And Harry went to Rita to tell the story of Voldemort.

_It's so easy to destroy and condemn  
The ones you do not understand  
in your life why didn't you ever try_  
The day after the papers read;  
HARRY POTTER BETRAYED US ALL

It's horrible I know.but I think it does mach the feeling in the song. R&R please


End file.
